Gostaria Que Você Estivesse Aqui
by Caroline Evans Potter
Summary: Há coisas que é para sempre.


N/A: Eu lembro.

_Eu posso ser dura_

_Eu posso ser forte_

_mas com você, isso não é assim mesmo_

Aninia sorria vendo o garotinho correndo em meio aos passarinhos, ele era tudo do Régulos, tirando os cabelos loiros que havia puxado a si mesma. Ela conseguia ficar horas o olhando, imaginando como Régulos estaria orgulho ao seu lado e desejando que onde ele estivesse pode-se ver o filho.

Ela gostaria de poder dizer a ele como se lembra de todos aqueles momentos que passaram, como é a sua razão de vida junto com Eros, as lembranças e Eros, seu lindo Eros.

_Há uma garota_

_Que não dá a mínima_

_Atrás dessa parede_

_Você simplesmente caminha_

Ela começou a se balançar como uma vez havia feito, com Régulos a empurrando, quando estavam sozinhos na Mansão e não precisavam ter cuidado nenhum, era somente os dois, era somente eles se amando.

Eles faziam planos, que no fundo sabiam que não aconteceriam, mas era uma grande sensação, uma casa, uma família, sem guerra, sem morte, o ideal que todos tinham de amor e que nunca seria alcançado.

_E eu me lembro_

_De todas as coisas loucas que você disse_

_Você as deixou correrem pela minha cabeça_

Nini sentiu uma lagrima escorrer pela sua bochecha e ela sabia que agora que começaram cairiam varias, ela não era fraca, sempre tentou manter tudo sobre controle e ser um forte para sua família, mas Régulos a fazia ser simplesmente ela, mesmo longe, mesmo morto, ele ainda conseguia.

Adla sua gêmea apareceu sentando-se ao lado dela e dando a mão para ela.

- Não está sozinha Nini.

_Você está sempre lá_

_Você está em todo lugar_

_Mas agora mesmo, eu gostaria que você estivesse aqui_

- Eu sei – sorriu no meio das lagrimas. – Voltaram cedo.

- Você sabe como essas festas são chatas, arrumamos encrenca.

A loira riu, lembrando que numa dessas festas chatas que havia conhecido Régulos, como ela havia saído do nada e olhado diretamente para aqueles olhos, olhos que ela nunca esqueceria.

_Todas as coisas loucas que fizemos_

_Não pensamos sobre elas_

_Só fomos com elas_

- Ele está aqui, vendo tudo.

- Eu acredito que sim.

- Régulos podia ser um babaca, mas ele te amava e iria querer lhe ver feliz.

- Sempre implicando – mas riu, sabia que agora o faziam de brincadeira, não como anteriormente que eram contra.

_Você está sempre lá_

_Você está em todo lugar_

_Mas agora mesmo, eu gostaria que você estivesse aqui_

- Se pudéssemos voltar, teríamos feito tudo diferente Nini, não teríamos ficado contra vocês.

- Eu sei disso Dlys, somente não podemos.

Ela faria algo diferente, ela o trancaria com ela, nunca o deixaria ir, ela iria embora, para longe, para qualquer lugar com ele, mas sabia que Régulos teria lutado, ele não era homem de se esconder.

_Droga, Droga, Droga_

_O que eu faria para ter você_

_Aqui, aqui, aqui_

_Eu gostaria que você estivesse aqui_

Uma chuvinha fina começou a cair e Nini foi buscar Eros para ir para dentro, ele tocou seu rosto com a mãozinha pálida.

- Amo você mamãe.

A loira sorriu em meio as lagrimas.

- Amo você amor.

_Droga, Droga, Droga_

_O que eu faria para ter você_

_Perto, perto, perto_

_Eu gostaria que você estivesse aqui_

Não importa como se lembrassem de Régulos, ali na sua frente, encostando em você está a prova do homem bom que foi.

- Você podia me contar de novo aquela história do papai.

- Qual delas?

- A de quando ele foi embora, é minha preferida.

_Eu amo o jeito que você tem_

_É quem eu sou_

_Não tem que tentar mais_

- Papai iria se achar muito ao saber o quanto você gosta dela amor.

- Papai era que nem tio Sirius?

- Oh não, eles são bem diferentes.

- Tio Sirius sempre diz que ele era um demente.

_Nós sempre dizemos_

_"Somos tão sortudos"_

_E a verdade_

_é essa, realmente errada_

Nini teve que rir, Sirius nunca deixaria sua implicância de lado, mesmo ela sabendo que amava o irmão, do jeito ruim dele.

- Tio Sirius é um bobo.

- Ele diz que você é boba mamãe.

- É?

- Sim, e por isso papai te amava.

_E eu me lembro_

_De todas as coisas loucas que você disse_

_Você as deixou correrem pela minha cabeça_

- Ele tem uma grande probabilidade de estar errado como sempre – Eros pareceu pensativo possivelmente não entendendo o significado da palavra probabilidade, era querer de mais de uma criança.

- Gosto do tio Sirius.

- Oh, eu também gosto do tio Sirius, ele só é o Sirius.

- Gosto do tio Jeremy também – falou com expressão solene.

- Seu pai ia fazer uma expressão engraçada ao ouvi-lo dizer isso.

_Você está sempre lá_

_Você está em todo lugar_

_Mas agora mesmo, eu gostaria que você estivesse aqui_

Nini sentou-se na varanda olhando a chuva e ouvindo o barulho da família do lado de dentro, Lene pegou Eros e o levou para brincar.

- Não sei porque você não vai logo – falou Carol saindo para a varanda.

Aninia lhe lançou um sorriso antes de correr para a chuva, se molhando imediatamente, girando na água, se sentindo bem.

Correu para longe da casa, no meio da floresta, simplesmente sentindo a chuva, sentindo tudo ao redor.

_Todas as coisas loucas que fizemos_

_Não pensamos sobre elas_

_Só fomos com elas_

- Régulos Black, eu amo você.

_Você está sempre lá_

_Você está em todo lugar_

_Mas agora mesmo, eu gostaria que você estivesse aqui_

- Não importa a saudade que eu sinto e como seria mais simples se eu pode-se lhe esquecer, eu nunca vou desejar lhe esquecer.

_Droga, Droga, Droga_

_O que eu faria para ter você_

_Aqui, aqui, aqui_

_Eu gostaria que você estivesse aqui_

- Você foi meu único amor, o verdadeiro e tudo que vivemos me transformou e eu sei que você estará sempre comigo, eu sinto você aqui todo o tempo.

_Droga, Droga, Droga_

_O que eu faria para ter você_

_Perto, perto, perto_

_Eu gostaria que você estivesse aqui_

- Quando vejo Eros é como lhe ver, ele tem os mesmos traços, ele até mesmo sorri como você. Você deve estar tão orgulhoso.

_Não eu, Eu não quero deixar ir_

_Só quero que você saiba_

_Que eu nunca deixarei ir, deixarei ir oh oh_

- Quando você se foi, meu coração foi com você, eu nunca mais vou viver totalmente até lhe ver de novo, naquele instante eu soube que ia lhe esperar.

_Não eu, Eu não quero deixar ir_

_Só quero que você saiba_

_Que eu nunca deixarei ir, deixarei ir oh oh_

_deixarei ir oh oh, deixarei ir oh oh, deixarei ir oh oh_

_Oh oh oh_

- Eu vou te esperar para sempre Reguie.

_Droga, Droga, Droga_

_O que eu faria para ter você_

_Aqui, aqui, aqui_

_Eu gostaria que você estivesse aqui_

- Eu amo você.

_Droga, Droga, Droga_

_O que eu faria para ter você_

_Perto, perto, perto_

_Eu gostaria que você estivesse aqui_

Aninia olhou para o céu, vendo uma única estrela brilhando na chuva, Régulos a ouvia.


End file.
